A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Furthermore, a power grid is often integrated with other power grids, resulting in a large-scale power grid system. Real-time technologies (e.g., smart grid technologies) are becoming increasingly popular to manage power transmission and/or power distribution associated with a power grid. However, real-time technologies (e.g., smart grid technologies) that are employed to manage power transmission and/or power distribution associated with a power grid often result in increasingly complex day to day operations and/or a greater volume of day to day operations to support operation of a power grid.
In a conventional power grid system, outages and switching operations are coordinated by operators and/or other power grid personnel as part of a normal operation of the power grid system. For example, outages and switching operations are coordinated by operators and/or other power grid personnel to support transmission of power, generation of power, distribution of power, equipment maintenance, equipment repairs, changes to the power grid system, etc. Furthermore, outages, switching operations and/or unforeseen events associated with the power grid system (e.g., equipment failures, storms, accidents, etc.) are coordinated by operators and/or other power grid personnel. The outages and switching operations also follow strict standards regarding safety of personnel, network reliability, maintenance, and energy quality standards. However, coordinating outages and switching operations in a conventional power grid system is difficult and/or complex. Moreover, coordinating outages and switching operations via operators and/or other power grid personnel often creates delays, inefficiencies and/or reduced performance of a power grid system.